


Suit of Spades

by xXR_VPanXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXR_VPanXx/pseuds/xXR_VPanXx
Summary: I haven't seen England since last week. It's not like I'm worried or something, I'm just... slightly concerned. He hasn't answered to my messages or picked up my calls, heck, I even wrote him a letter!I visited his house two days ago, but his door was locked. At first, I thought it was odd, but that thought left my mind and I assumed that he just went out. When I asked my brother about this, he tried to call England (I find it unfair that England would instantly pick up whenever someone else other than me and France called him), but no answer came from the other end.This greatly worried-erm, confused me. I asked Tony if he could locate England's whereabouts, unfortunately Tony couldn't track him (he's got trackers planted in every personification, I have no idea where he planted mine, but I have a suspicion where it is located(. I asked a few other nations if they could contact England but it's all the same, no one could reach him. That's when I decided to call his Magic buddies (legit name, I know). Norway and Romania, both of them told me that they couldn't sense England.





	1. Chapter 1

♠♣♦♥

I haven't seen England since last week. It's not like I'm worried or something, I'm just... slightly concerned. He hasn't answered to my messages or picked up my calls, heck, I even wrote him a letter! 

I visited his house two days ago, but his door was locked. At first, I thought it was odd, but that thought left my mind and I assumed that he just went out. When I asked my brother about this, he tried to call England (I find it unfair that England would instantly pick up whenever someone else other than me and France called him), but no answer came from the other end.

This greatly worried-erm, confused me. I asked Tony if he could locate England's whereabouts, unfortunately Tony couldn't track him (he's got trackers planted in every personification, I have no idea where he planted mine, but I have a suspicion where it is located(. I asked a few other nations if they could contact England but it's all the same, no one could reach him. That's when I decided to call his Magic buddies (legit name, I know). Norway and Romania, both of them told me that they couldn't sense England.

"Well," said Norway, "I can sense him, but he's faint. It's as if he's behind a veil blocking our magic to contact him. If he was mortal, it would've been impossible to sense him." Romania nodded in agreement, "He probably sent himself somewhere where we couldn't reach him with magic. I think, I might know where he's at." he mumbled then shook his head, "Nu contează, it's ridiculous. But..." his face was filled with worry, Norway must've noticed the look on his friend's face. "It is possible, Romania. I'm still stumped at how he got there, we could blame his magic, but that is very unlikely..." they began to speak in hushed tones so that I couldn't catch what they were saying, however I caught one word: Bad Timing.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked, they're clearly talking about something that I don't know. They looked at me, "Oh yeah, we'll come back tomorrow. Call your brother. We might know where England is." Norway said in monotone and the both of them vanished from my home. 

I blinked then gasped loudly, "Wait a minute, they weren't using passports?"

♠

Me and my brother were waiting for the two nations to arrive. "So," my brother began, "what's your reason for calling me at 6 am on a Saturday?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "It's about England. I called Norway and Romania yesterday, they said that they could sense England, but he was faint. They told me to call you, so that's why you're here. Didn't I tell you all of this over the phone?"

"No, I was barely awake at the time you called me."

"Figures, sleepyhead."

"Hey-"

He was cut off by the doorbell, I stood up and opened the door. Norway and Romania were standing outside with suitcases at their sides, "Hei America!" Romania greeted, the Norwegian stood beside him with an annoyed expression, "Sup dudes!" 

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get through customs?" he snapped.  
"Sorry, dude. It's just a safety precaution from y'know, terrorists and junk."I said, he groaned and began to complain about three AM calls and passports. "Anyway, thank you for coming today Canada."

"My brother forced me to come against my will."

"Well, you're not the only one. Anyway, me and Romania found England. However, we need your help in getting him back." Romania threw a thick piece of cloth at me and Canada. "Wear this, then we'll be ready to go." I did as he instructed and wore the cloak.

"Oh cool! Are we going to travel using Floo Powder?" I said enthusiastically, however that enthusiasm wavered a bit when Norway chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, we're not." he snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared at my feet and darkness swallowed me.

♣

Okay, I'm not going to deny that I woke up screaming like a girl on the ground. "OH GOD! OH SHITSTICKS! SON OF A BURNING WITCH I'M GONNA DIE!" I screamed. 'Ah, for fuck's sake.' I heard someone mutter.

"AMERICA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I was suddenly slapped across my face, "OW! What the heck, man!" I touched my burning cheek. Romania, Norway and Canada circled me, I quickly sat up and took notice of my surroundings. It was quite normal enough, we were somewhere in a forest, but the leaves were green and lush when it was supposed to be fall. Did I sleep through winter? 

"Where are we?" Canada asked. He turned around, I stood up and did the same. "Welcome to Fantasia. This was where I sensed England's faint energy." Norway said. "Yeah, but where are we? I haven't heard of a place called Fantasia before." I said, Romania snapped his fingers and a book appeared from thin air. "Well, since you obviously don't know what Fantasia is, I guess I have to explain." he flipped to a page in the book then cleared his throat.

"Fantasia is a land in an alternate universe, with four kingdoms ruling the land: Spades, the kingdom of power, Clubs, the kingdom of luck, Diamonds, the kingdom of wealth and Hearts, the kingdom of love. Each kingdom is ruled by a King and Queen, both can wield great magic according to their kingdom's magic." Romania closed the book then it vanished into thin air. "We must begin our search, England might be in danger. Pull the hoods over your heads, it will hide your identities." Norway instructed. I pulled the hood over my head, even if the hood covered my eyes, I could still see clearly ahead of me, as if the fabric was transparent.

"Limit your contact with anyone, even better if you don't make contact with anyone at all." Norway added, "I still can't determine England's exact location, we have to split up."

"What? That's a terrible idea, dude! In horror movies, someone dies every time they split up." I reasoned, they all stared at me. "All in favour to split up, say aye." Canada said and raised his hand, both Romania and Norway raised their hands, "Aye."

"Aye. Besides, if we split up, we could find England much faster."said Romania .  
I followed their plan, much to my displeasure. "Okay, so Romania would go South, I will go West, Canada will go East and America would go North." Norway announced, we all nodded in agreement. Romania snapped his fingers and a sword appeared at my feet, "Oh sweet!" I picked up the item and examined it. A wicked, double edged sword made of iron, the handle just felt right in my hands and the weight was perfect, not too heavy and not too light. Canada got a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and a dagger, "Use these to protect yourselves, we aren't sure what danger lies ahead." said Romania, he also threw us small pouches, "I'll entrust these to the both of you, don't lose it."

"What's in it?" Canada asked, "Basic items you need to survive: Ropes, matches, bandages, stuff like that." The Romanian replied. "Hey, why didn't you give us guns?" I asked. 

" For some reason, any technology from our world doesn't work in this universe. We're not sure if guns would function well in this world, we've only read about Fantasia in a book, and our knowledge isn't sufficient for us to be sure about everything." Norway sighed, I raised an eyebrow, "So, you're saying that you're just as clueless as us?"

Norway shrugged, "More or less, but we have knowledge of the basics, and that's enough to survive in this world."

"Anyway, let's begin our search!" I yelled, all of them groaned. "Any last words before we split?" Canada asked, "Good luck to all of us, I guess." said Romania, "May the gods of Asgard watch over our quest." Norway added. "Okay, okay. Is it just me or are we kinda like inside an RPG game or something-"

"Alright! let's go, eh!" Canada said, rudely interrupting me. With one final nod as a goodbye, we headed out to four different directions.

♥

I've been walking North for quite a while until I found a dirt road. As they say, all roads lead to Rome, so there's a huge chance that if I followed the road, I might end up in a city. I followed the road and it wasn't long before I met another traveller, "Uh, excuse me?" I asked, the other traveller ,they momentarily halted their horse. "What is it, boy?"  
I thanked the heavens that they spoke English, otherwise I would've been in so much trouble. "Sorry to bother, but where does this road lead to?"

"If you go South, you'll wind up in Clubs. Continue North and you'll reach Spades. Travellin' by yourself, kid?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm heading to Spades."

"Be cautious then. Once you reach the gates of the capital, there are guards over there. They'll arrest you right away if they think that you're a spy. A silent war's wagin' between Spades and Clubs, so expect them to search ya."

"O-oh, is that so? Thank you, sir."

"No problem, kid." he tipped his hat towards me and resumed his journey. I also continued North, after a few hours, I saw the gleaming gates of the kingdom of Spades. 

I can't just prance into the kingdom without getting into trouble, I need to think of a plan.  
I noticed that the forest surrounded the walls of the kingdom, if I could time it right, I could avoid any patrolling wall guards and climb over the wall. The forest was my best chance, I walked into the tree line and looked for a tree near the wall. I found a sturdy oak tree, it was a bit farther from the wall but there's no other tree closer than that oak. I calculated the height and mass of the wall , "Seven feet," I concluded. I knocked on the wall, it was thick and seemed to be made of concrete. Next, I measured the distance of the tree and the wall "About ten feet," I mumbled. I took out the pouch that Romania gave me, I reluctantly put my hand inside. I almost fell on the ground face first, my arm went through the pouch like I was reaching through a hole."What the-" I moved my arm around, I felt different things against my hand, I touched some glass-like object, cloth, and other junk. I searched for rope, something that was probably in this bag of wonders. I thanked God when I felt something stringy, I yanked it out of the pouch and kept on pulling it until I reached the end of the rope. 

I measured the rope, it was about thirty feet. I sliced the rope in half using my sword, I stashed away the extra rope in the pouch. I climbed the oak and tied the rope to the trunk of the tree, when I was sure it was securely knotted, I climbed down and walked a few feet away from the tree and wall. With the other end of the rope in my hands, I sprinted at full speed at the wall and jumped, then continued to run on the wall, my constant speed and the rope were the only ones preventing me from falling. When I reached the top, I grasped at the edge of the wall, I almost lost my footing but I managed to get over the wall. I crouched down in exhaustion and smiled stupidly.

"God I love physics," I said breathlessly, I looked around and saw no other signs of life, it was just me on the wall, no patrolling guards or anything. I thought that this was too easy, especially for the fact that Spades was in a 'silent war' with the Clubs. I know that familiar term anywhere, and if they're 'at war' with each other, shouldn't the security of the kingdom be at code red? The king's probably an idiot if he didn't have guards posted in every corner of his kingdom. I shook that thought from my head, I had other things to worry about.

_I hope England's here, or else I would've gone through all that trouble for nothing!_

"Now I just need to find a way to get down." I tapped my chin, the drop from the top was approximately seven feet, even if I jumped off the wall, I could break my neck or fracture my legs from the impact. As Norway noted, he doesn't know much about how this world works, I assume that he's not sure if the fact that we're countries still applies to us in this universe. Heck if I know, I'm probably just a mortal right now and could die at any time.  
I looked below me and saw a cart filled with hay, an idea popped into my head. "If it works in the movies, it works in real life, right?" I asked myself, well I had no other option...  
I jumped and landed on the stack of hay.

"Ouch." the grunted, I expected for that land to be much softer, "I fucking hate physics." I grumbled and got off the cart, I dusted off the hay that got on my cloak and clothes, "Halt! In the name of the king!"

I stiffened, I turned around and saw ten guards, their spears were pointed at me. 

_Oh my god, I fucking suck at sneaking._

"Identify yourself, stranger!" the guard in the middle ordered, I looked around for a small opening. Unfortunately, I was cornered. I said the first thing that came into my mind, I gave the men a finger gun and winked at them. "Heeeey~ What's up?"

Nobody moved. It was either my charm that stole their words or my stupidity that rendered them speechless. 

"Arrest him." the middle guard said, his face deadpan.

♦

My first day and I was arrested immediately. Hooray.

I got thrown into a dungeon, it would've been better if I had someone with me in my cell. The dungeon was super creepy and lonely, and the guard doesn't want to speak with me. "You'll be trialed in two hours, now shut up and get ready for your judgement." the guard told me, he never spoke again after that.  
For two boring hours, I waited. I kept pacing up and down in my cell, thinking about what has happened so far.

So, I got thrown in jail for trespassing, my super strength has zero effect in this world, I have no way of contacting the others and I am nowhere closer in finding England. I hope the others have found him or something, I wonder how he's doing. Wow, I can't believe I asked myself that question, of course he's okay! I mean he's England!

Those thoughts plagued me until the guard unlocked my cell door. "C'mon, scum. Time for your trial." he said gruffly, I rolled my eyes and followed him. He chained my hands so they were useless, I can't believe I still had the stupidy to say, "Y'know what, I can break these chains."

"Don't be stupid, you can't. But I'd like to see you try."

With all my strength, I tried to break free from the chains, though the were too strong. The guard snickered, "Idiot." I rolled my eyes and didn't speak until we reached two wooden doors.

The guard opened the doors and pushed me in, I was forced to kneel on the floor. I looked ahead and saw two figures sitting on two thrones, my mouth went dry. I saw myself, clad in a royal blue coat, his azure eyes glinting behind his glasses, he was an exact replica of me. I saw sitting next to him was England, he had a purple coat with a ribbon tied on it, a cute little hat perched on the side of his head, and his eyes, they told me everything. It gave away everything else, even with his calm posture, I knew that he was panicking, those familiar emerald eyes told me that he knew something.

"My king, this man was found crossing the wall, he refused to identify himself and has no mark on his arm." a guard announced.  
"Ah, a markless citizen. Take off his cloak, would you?" the fake me said, even his voice sounded like mine. Copycat!

I felt hand on the hood of my cloak, they yanked the fabric from my head, but it refused to be taken off. After several attempts, the guard gave up. The hood simply didn't want to reveal my face, "What sorcery is this?"the guard exclaimed. I mentally thanked Norway for the cloak. "What shall we do, my king?" 

Fake me hummed and thought for a moment, "Take him to the torture chambers, he's markless, making him an ideal spy of Clubs. We might as well get whatever information he has." the king decreed, he looked over to England. "My queen, would you mind escorting him? I still need to meet with Yao for something." fake me told England, "Yes, my king." he nodded, fake me smiled and kissed his hand. Okay, that kiss made me feel...weird inside.

England walked over to us, he walked past me, "Let's go." he ordered. I was forcibly pushed along. We walked through a lot of hallways and corridors, when we reached a secluded hallway, England suddenly turned around and knocked out the two guards behind me. "What the-" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my cheek, "OW! What the heck!"  
His eyes had fiery anger in them, "You BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?" he began to hit me as he continued to scold me, "Hey! Ow! That's not cool man-HEY!" I tried to block out his hits (which were cute-erm, pathetic, by the way). He grabbed my hood and chanted something that made the hood fall off, then he continued to hit me."Hey! England, stop it!" I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall. He struggled a bit but he stopped, our eyes met and only his panting was the only sound heard. My head spun and a weird feeling in my chest spread throughout my body, my face suddenly felt warm. I towered over England, his eyes were still locked onto mine, the emerald hue sparkling with an unknown emotion, his cheeks were flushed. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from mine, "Ow." he quietly said, that snapped me back to reality. I was still gripping his wrists, I panicked and immediately distanced myself from him. "S-sorry!" I stammered, he rubbed his wrists as he glared at me, but it was not as intense as his usual glares. "Y-you should know your own strength, i-idiot." he mumbled, I nervously looked away from him, my face was still warm. Why the heck am I feeling like this? I mean, I've never felt like this before, right?

I was beginning to doubt myself when England cleared his throat, "So really, what are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet voice, it was almost like a sigh. "Obviously, I came here for you." I said, he faced me, "Oh, is that so." he glanced sideways, I noticed that he was still rubbing his wrists, "I didn't grip you that hard, did I?"

"No, you didn't." he paused, "You should go back." his gaze met mine once again. 

_Okay, what?_

"What? No way, man. I came here for you, and I'm not going back until you come with me."

"I can't leave America, I really can't."

"Wha-don't tell me you're staying because of...the other me!"

"What are you-No! I'm not staying because of him, I have to stay for a very different reason!"

"Yeah, and rabbits could fly. Don't deny it England, you want to stay because you fell in love with him!"

"Stop speaking nonsense America-!"

"Okay, y'know what?" I glared at him, I didn't know why I was suddenly upset with him. Was it because he didn't want to leave? Was it because I wasted time trying to save him? Was it because England's in love with someone else?

 _America, stop thinking like a fucking idiot_.

"Maybe I should've just stayed at home, maybe I shouldn't have come here! I didn't even know why I bothered to come here and save you." I turned away from him, my body seemed to move on its own, I didn't want to leave him. I swore to myself that I would never leave him again, but why does it seem like all I do is leave England behind? I just...wanted to stand by his side. Was that too much to ask?

"Then leave." his voice shook, I turned around and he looked up at me, his green eyes shone with tears that refused to fall. I swore to myself that I would never let England cry, not again after that day. He choked on a sob, "America, please. Leave." his voice was quiet like a whisper. My chest suddenly felt tight, I wanted to reach out to him, tell him I'm sorry, but something stopped me.   
All was quiet, only our heavy breathing was heard.

"No." I said firmly, this seemed to startle him a bit. His confusion turned to anger, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" his voice was shaking with anger, "You said that you never wanted to come here, then why? Why are you staying! WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY CONFUSING?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" I yelled in rage, I didn't know what I'm supposed to feel. All of my emotions are jumbled up inside that... I can't even find words to describe it, "I just..." my voice broke, I didn't know what to say next. I was confused, so confused that I didn't even acknowledge the tears that fell from my eyes. "America..."

His voice was still shaking, but it was calmer. It's been quite a while since I have heard his voice like that, calm and slow, it was almost like he was speaking to a child. He paused then he sighed, "Meet me in the western wall at around midnight, I think I need to explain myself to you." he told me, I met his gaze, his eyes were soft and bleary. He chanted a few words and I was engulfed in white light.


	2. Chapter 2

♠

I stood there, transfixed in my spot. Never had I seen America like that, he was usually an idiot who smiled too much and didn't take anything seriously. "Arthur!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around, there I saw the King of Spades, they looked so much alike that it made my heart twist painfully. "Arthur! What happened? Are you hurt?" he held my hands, they felt warm in comparison to mine.

"N-no, I'm alright. The prisoner escaped, however." I told him, never did I meet his gaze all the time I was talking. His eyes were just like America's, and after our little argument, I wasn't enthusiastic to meet anyone who looked like America. Alfred's grip on my hand tightened, "That bastard," he growled. He sighed and leaned forward, he held me in his arms and kissed my forehead, "I'm just glad that you're safe." he mumbled through my hair, I sighed and leaned in closer to his touch.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

♣

I stood in the balcony as stared at the moon, in a few hours, I was to meet with America at the western wall, but I don't think I'm ready to meet with him once again, I can't even think what I'm going to tell him. Yes, it was me who told him that I'd explain myself, but I don't know what to say. I was at a loss of words. A strong gust of wind made me shiver, "Is there something wrong, my queen?" I tensed when I felt hands wrap around my waist, "Alfred." my voice was airy, "No, there's nothing wrong, love." I assured him, he hugged my waist tightly, "You've been so tense lately, darling. Why don't you tell me what's up? I could even make you feel relaxed tonight," Alfred whispered in my ear, he began to plant kisses on my nape, then on my neck and shoulders.

I stiffened, I was not supposed to do this. No, I wasn't his queen, I wasn't in love with Alfred. I stifled a moan, he continued to kiss my neck, then he began to nip and bite on my neck. I'm not going to go through with this, it's just wrong. I wasn't Arthur, I am the personification of Great Britain. I turned around and gently pushed Alfred away, "I'm just tired, Alfred. I'd like to sleep now." I told him, I hastily went inside, not even looking at him.

As soon as I knew that he was far enough, my knees buckled, I had to use the wall to support myself.

_What...what the hell was that?_

I placed a hand over my mouth, my stomach felt upset, it was like I was going to vomit, but it wasn't. I can't describe it, did I feel satisfied? Disgusted? Ashamed? I shook my head.

_Keep it together, England._

I breathed in and out, then I rid my mind of everything and focused on my goal: I only came into Fantasia because I was sent by the Queen of Spades to save his kingdom.

♥

I lied next to Alfred, his back was turned against me. He sounded asleep, I could hear him sliently snoring.

_No time to waste, it's almost midnight._

As quiet as a mouse, I got off the bed and silently took my coat. I knew it wasn't necessary to cast a sleep spell on the king (because he can sleep until late afternoon), but I couldn't risk getting caught.

I exited the room and looked around the hallway. Not a single soul. With not another second wasted, I teleported to the western wall.

I stood on top of the wall, I gazed down on the forest. My vision suddenly spun, I staggered for a bit. Eventually, I regained my balance, "Ugh," I groaned, I really hate the effects of magic sometimes. I took a step backwards and suddenly, I was in a free fall. Before I collided with the ground, I was caught by someone's arms, "Oh, crud-" then the both of us crashed on the ground. Fortunately, I landed on something soft, I felt a bit sorry for the person below me, they must've gotten hurt because of our combined weight.

"Ow, dude. You're kinda heavy today." that familiar voice immediately made me jump off of the person. America flashed me a smile, but I noticed that his smile wasn't as bright as usual. I looked away from him, "Idiot." I mumbled. He sat up and crossed his legs, "So," he rested his chin on his hand, his other hand tapped his leg nervously, "You said you'd explain yourself, right?"

I blinked, "O-oh, right. Can I ask you a question first?"

"Shoot."

"Well, you didn't come alone, am I right?"

"Yep. My brother and your Magic buddies came with me." he said, his gaze focused on me, the emotion in his eyes intensified, "So tell me, Britain. What are you doing here?"  
I didn't know how to explain my situation, I thoughtfully tapped my chin. I sighed, I finally collected my thoughts and found the words to explain myself. "The Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland, summoned me to this world. He asked for my help to save Fantasia from...some kind of threat."

"What's this threat?"

"I-I have not a single clue of what it is, but, Arthur sounded distressed. Whatever this threat may be, it could possibly destroy this universe. He asked me to fill in his position as the Queen of Spades, that's what I'm doing here."

"Where's the real queen then?"

"He...he left on his own, he told me that he'd take care of the threat on his own. He also asked of me to tell not a single soul of what he was about to do, not even his husband. Arthur said he'd be back but...it's been a month and he still hasn't shown up."

"A month?"

"Yes, a month. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I guess time moves slower here than in our world. You've been missing for only a week."

"Oh, thank God. I was worried that I was gone for too long."

We stayed silent for a while. I looked everywhere but at America, I could feel his eyes staring at me intently. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell Alfred? Nevertheless, he has the right to know what Arthur is doing."

"W-well, I have been thinking about telling him. But, I'm not sure how he'll react. He might kill me if he discovered he'd been sleeping with an imposter for a month." I noticed the weird expression on America's face, my face suddenly flushed, "N-not like that! I-i haven't done anything with him, I mean, he's married to Arthur!"

America rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. So that's what's happening? When will you come back?" he asked. I sighed, "I'm not sure, I can't go back unless Arthur comes back. If he was this desperate to call me, his alternate self from another universe, this threat is something serious. I can't just jeopardize his plan."

I stood up from the ground, "I must go, I still have to wake up early later." I began to walk away but Alfred suddenly grabbed my wrist, "Wait a sec, England." I turned around to face him, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"What is it?"

"I wanna help you and Arthur."

I pursed my lips, "No, you can't. It might be too risky."

"I don't care. I came here to save you, so I'm going to save you, cause I'm the hero. If saving you means helping you, then I'm gonna help you. Please Iggy, I want to help you come back home." America's eyes bored into mine, I seemed to have lost myself in his gaze, I couldn't move my lips to say anything back, I just stood there quietly.

His eyes pleaded me to say something, I couldn't say no, "Fine. But you'll have to meet me here at midnight again, next week. Bring your brother, Romania and Norway with you. I might be able to convince the king not to kill us when I tell him what Arthur had done." I told him. His face brightened, "Okay."

I once again turned to leave, but my wrist was suddenly pulled. I yelped at the tug, then arms were suddenly wrapped around me. "Be careful." America whispered before he ran off into the woods.

I stood there like a statue, my face began to warm as I placed a hand on my mouth.

_What the hell just happened?_

♦

"Good morning, my queen." I woke up to Alfred staring at me, his eyes still sleepy, yet filled with love. "Five more minutes." I groaned, I was still tired from last night. I shouldn't really overuse my magic in this universe, I think I became mortal, or something. I felt his hand brush over my cheek, "You're usually the morning person between the two of us."

"My, how the tables have turned." I replied sleepily. I felt him move closer, he wrapped his arms around me, "Why don't we take a break? Just for today. Let's forget our responsibilities as royals and just spend some time together. How does that sound?"

I had no choice but to agree. He's still not ready to discover the truth.

"Why not? It's sounds brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

♠

Arthur was...distant to me lately. He wouldn't give me those quick and sweet kisses like he used to, whenever I hugged him, he would tense, as if he was uncomfortable with my touch. He didn't talk to me as much and avoided me most of the time, I wonder why he was acting like this. Was it something that I did? Is it stress? Is he... getting sick of me? I shook those ridiculous thoughts from my mind.

_Don't be silly, Alfred. Arthur loves you, he's just tired from all the work he has. Besides, you get to spend today alone with him!_

"Are you all set?" I asked my queen. Arthur gave me a small smile, "Yes, let's go." he held out his hand for me to take, I took it and walked with him. We went to the palace garden, it was where we both decided to have a picnic.

Arthur spread the blanket we brought with us as I placed the basket on the ground next to me. I sat next to my queen and offered him a sandwich, he smiled and thanked me. His smile immediately brightened my day, the way his cheeks flushed when he smiled, the beautiful shine of his emerald eyes and his rosy lips...God, I just want to kiss him right now.

But I decided that I had to hold back, for now. Arthur was probably going through a hard time as the Queen of Spades, he and I were crowned and wedded just two years ago, yet so much has changed so fast, everything must be making Arthur uncomfortable. So I do my best to take it slow for my queen, I want to let him know that I wouldn't be rushing anything. "Is there something wrong, love?" Arthur asked me, his head tilted curiously. I blinked, I didn't realize that I was staring at him, my face warmed and I looked away. "It's nothing, darling. Just admiring your cute face." I chuckled.

Arthur's face flushed, he looked away from me, "I-I'm not cute...idiot." he mumbled.

_There's the Arthur I know._

I let out a small laugh, Arthur smiled sweetly and finished his sandwich. I died a little bit inside at that, I used to make Arthur laugh with my voice, but recently, all he had given me in response was only a smile, nothing else. I sighed and tried to clear my mind of those cloudy thoughts, I laid my head on Arthur's lap. He was gazing up at the clouds in the sky, I watched the clouds with him until a question formed in my head. "Hey, Artie?"

"Y-yes, love?"

"...Do you love me?"

Arthur blinked and said, "Of course, Alfred. I love you, that's why I married you right?"  
I looked into Arthur's eyes, "Then prove it. Kiss me."

"W-what?"

I pinned him to the ground, "Kiss me, Arthur. You've been distant to me lately, you're always saying that you're busy, that you're feeling tired, this whole month, we haven't even kissed, y'know. I was starting to doubt your love for me, Arthur, so if you really love me, then prove it. Kiss me."

Arthur was silent, he didn't meet my gaze. "Alright." he mumbled, he looked up to me, my eyes landed on his plump, pink lips, inviting me to kiss them. Then I studied his face, he was hesitant, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss me or not. I felt guilt start to eat my stomach, I sighed and got off of him. "Sorry." I mumbled, turning away from him. I heard him sit up and sigh, "No," he said, "it should be I who should be apologizing. I haven't been a loving spouse to you lately, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to adjust as the queen, and the sudden workload put on my shoulders just, makes me exhausted everyday." 

He moved closer to me and placed his hand atop of mine, "Please understand, Alfred." he whispered. I kissed his hand and turned around, "Okay, I understand. Just, don't overwork yourself. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, Artie." I smiled softly, he smiled back and leaned closer to my face. I closed my eyes and felt his lips momentarily brush against mine, then he planted a kiss just beside my lips. I felt his breath quiver when he pulled away, I raised an eyebrow expectantly at him, "Are you forgetting something?" I smirked mischievously, his emerald eyes looked away, his face was as red as the roses from Hearts. "I... I love you." his voice was quiet so only I could hear it. Smiling, I took him into my arms and laid on the ground with him, resuming our cloud watching. I kissed his forehead, "I love you too."

_Yeah, maybe it was just stress after all._

♣

I gazed at my queen as he read a book, his eyes trained on the pages of the thick novel he was reading, his lips would twitch into a small smile whenever he would read something amusing in the page, I also saw the shining amazement and glee in his eyes as he read, distracting me from the book I was reading.

"Something distracting you, love?" Arthur asked (taunted, almost), the small smile on his lips were playful, "Don't tell me you're still flustered from the small peck on the cheek I gave you earlier." he said, I think his smile became an amused smirk, his green eyes also had and odd light shining in them. My face warmed, "W-what? Haha, no way." 

_Yeah, and Arthur could cook a decent meal._

He rolled his eyes and resumed his reading, I did the same. However, I kept on reading the same paragraph over and over. I groaned and closed the book I was reading, I sat back in my chair and stretched my arms. "Is there something wrong, Alfred?" Arthur asked, his eyes full of worry. A cute pout appeared on his lips, his cheeks were also flushed.

Okay, just how the hell does he do that? How can he look like a hot sex god for one moment and become cute and innocent the next?

I looked away, my face warmer than before, "I-it's nothing."

♥

A week had passed and I realized that Arthur was more affectionate to me than the past month, but it still wasn't like before. Sure, he did allow me to hug him from time to time, he'd peck my cheek occasionally, whisper 'I love you' before going to sleep, but something was still missing. I don't know what it was but it's like a hole in front of me that I couldn't see.

"Alfred? Pull your head out of the clouds, are you listening?" Yao asked, he tapped his foot in an irritated manner. "O-oh, yeah I am. Say Yao, have you seen Arthur today?" 

The brunette raised his eyebrow, "I assume that he is in his office, doing his paperwork."   
I stood up and began to walk away, "Thanks Yao!"

"Don't mention-WAIT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"Off to see my Queen of course!"

"ALFRED F. JONES, GET BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT DONE DISCUSSING-!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's chat later Yao, I gotta go."  
I heard Yao sigh and mutter about 'showing respect to elders'. I grinned to myself as I made my way down the castle corridors, I hummed to myself as I walked with and extra bounce in my steps. Just the idea of seeing my queen made my day brighter than before.

I arrived at his office, "Artie, I'm comin' in!" I said through the door. When I open the oak door, I saw my queen sound asleep on his desk, papers surrounded him, his hair was a bit unkept than usual (it's cute), I walked to his side and got a good look on his face.

His cheeks were slightly dusted with pink, his rosy lips were slightly open, and his thick eyebrows were just scrunched up in an adorable way that I think I'm going to die of cuteness. Instead of dying, I smiled softly at him. "I told ya not to overwork yourself." I whispered, I took him carefully into my arms and carried him to our bedroom. I laid him gently on our bed and pulled the covers over him. I took off my shoes and joined my queen in bed, "A little nap ain't gonna hurt anybody, right?" I said to myself, I glanced beside me. Smiling, I kissed my queen's forehead and drifted off to sleep.

 _Man I got so lucky_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't update sooner! I was working on another fanfic so I couldn't finish this one for a while. 
> 
> Okay, so we see here how Alfred's fallen hard for Arthur, and I don't know how he'll react when England reveals himself. I'm still thinking about it, see you guys soon cause I need to sleep (it's like, 3 am at my place rn).
> 
> Have an awesome day everyone! Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

♦

I glanced behind me once more, the feeling of being watched never left. I brushed it off as wild animals and continued to travel east.

The forest in Fantasia isn't that much different to the forests back at my place. The scent of pine filled the air, the forest ambience surrounded me, the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold, all in all, it was just a perfect day to take a stroll in the forest.  
I'm not going to deny that I'm enjoying my walk, however, I reminded myself that I still have a mission. I got out of the forest and found a dirt road. I followed the road, it was quiet and peaceful as I continued my journey.

But that feeling that eyes were watching my back still stuck on me, I turned my head around but still saw no one. I quickened my pace, soon enough I saw the glimmering gates of Diamonds on the the horizon.  
I was pretty sure that I heard a branch snap behind me. I looked behind me and caught a blur of yellow hide behind a tree, "W-whoever's out there, come out! I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" I nocked an arrow and aimed it at the tree, no one responded to my statement. Gritting my teeth, I said, "If you don't come out now, I-I'm gonna come to you, eh!" my voice was shaky, much less threatening. 

Suddenly, I was pushed back by an invisible force. I felt like I was flying for a few seconds, I crashed on the ground, groaning in pain as everything around me spun. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I heard a muffled voice, though I wasn't sure if it was real or just because of the possible concussion I have. My glasses must've gotten knocked off my face while I was flying because my sight was blurry, "A-are you alright?" a yellow blob beside me asked, the voice sounded feminine and young.

I probably said something stupid because the blob began panicking, "Oh dear! Oh dear! I didn't think I hit you that hard! Oh, what am I-? Ah!" her voice sounded so familiar, "Are these yours?" she placed something on my hand, it was my glasses but something felt off about it. I sat up, "Thank you," I said and tried to put it on, but I felt it snap in half. "Oh, let me help you with that." the stranger offered, she plucked the object from my hands. I heard her mutter something and I think I saw a weird bright glow emit from where her hands were supposed to be. "Here,"she handed me my glasses, I put it on and was surprised that it felt as if, it was brand new. I guess I didn't need to get another pair for next month.

"Thank you," I said once again. When I looked at her, I knew why her voice sounded so familiar. "Liechtenstein?" I mumbled, she raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" 

My face immediately warmed, "O-oh, I-I'm sorry, you just looked like, someone I know, eh." I told her. "Oh well, I should introduce myself first. I'm Lily, queen of Diamonds. And you are...?"

I was silent for a moment, I mean, she's the queen of Diamonds after all, who wouldn't be rendered speechless when a queen would just casually introduce themselves to you?

"Oh, um. I'm James..."

_...Man, I suck at making made up names._

Lily smiled at me, "Nice to meet you James." she pulled my arm so that I could stand up, I was surprised at her strength. I thanked her once again, "You're welcome. Hey James?"

"Yes?"

"Were you headed to Diamonds?"

"Oh, yes I was."

"Then, why don't we go together? I was headed there anyway. I could show you around, and I could also introduce you to my husband, he'd be delighted to meet you!"  
"O-oh, um...s-sure, why not?"

_Canada, what kind of trouble have you got yourself into?_

♥

The guards at the gate were suspicious of me when I entered the gates, but when they saw Lily, they bowed to the royal. "A good day to you too, sirs." Lily cheerfully greeted, "This is James, a guest of mine." she gestured to me. The guards both raised a questionable eyebrow, "We will let this stranger in only if he removes his hood."

_Oh no, I can't do that! I'd get found out and I'd probably be thrown to prison and be beheaded. Oh wait, I'm immortal...wait, I'm not so sure anymore!_

"Oh...uh, I don't like it when people see my face, t-they say that it's...weird. That's why I prefer to wear a hood to cover my face." I lied.

_Oh God, forgive me for lying. It's not even a believable lie, but I hope they'd buy it!_

After a moment of silence, the guards let me pass, all the while, I was mentally screaming.  
I walked beside the young queen, "You didn't have to lie like that, y'know." she said in an amused tone.

_Maple! I got found out!_

"It's alright. However, you have to remove that hood of yours sooner or later, King Francis would be meeting you, after all." she said and stopped walking, " I could see through that magic veil of yours, James. Remove that hood from your head."

Queen Lily's words had some kind of power in them, my hand moved on its own and the hood fell from my head.

_Great, I might as well die._

The queen tilted her head, "James, there's nothing wrong with your face, why do you want to hide it?"

"Well..."

_Quick Canada, think of a good enough lie._

"I guess it's just people say that I look a lot like my brother, and mistake me for him. My brother's a big trouble maker and I end up getting beaten by others who mistake me for him."

_Wow...You just practically shared your whole life story, Canada. Kudos to you._

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you from anyway, James." Lily said as she walked beside me. "I'm from...Hearts, actually. I thought a few days away from my kingdom would be great, and I heard that the Kingdom of Diamonds was absolutely breathtaking." I told her.

I'm getting better and better at lying every passing second that I spend in this world.  
Lily giggled, "Yes, that is true. Diamonds is the most richest and beautiful out of all the four kingdoms in Fantasia."

I nodded in agreement. We both walked silently towards the castle, the citizens would greet their queen and give me an odd look. When we arrived at the castle gates, the guards guarding the gate gave me a dirty look, "It's alright," Lily said, "he's a friend of mine." Eventually, they let me pass. "We should head to the gazebo, around this time of day, my husband would be spending time in the garden."

"Okay." I followed the young monarch.

♣

"Honhonhonhonhon~"

"Kesesesesesese~"

"Fusosososososo~"

The moment I heard those laughs, I knew that I had made a huge mistake of coming to this kingdom. I was about to turn around and run away when...

"Lily, mon cher! I'm glad that you can join us. Would you mind introducing me to your guest?"

_...Well, maple._

"This is James, an acquaintance of mine from Hearts." Lily said, I couldn't do anything but give a small wave. Suddenly, arms wrapped around me and the scent of vanilla filled my nostrils. "Oh~ he's magnifique! His beautiful body, his angelic face~ James, if I weren't a married man, I would've done things to you that you would never forget~" The king danced with me, twirling me around occasionally as the others laughed at the silly scene.

_Does this man know what consent is or what? Heck, he even reminds me of France._

"Francis, the kid's terrified. Let him go, besides," I was suddenly swept off of my feet, "he's better off paired with me~" The albino man caressed my shoulders as his tail traced my torso, making me wince uncomfortably."I must admit, he is cute. But my little Lovino is much cuter~" The brown haired man sitting on the table cooed, probably lost in his daydreams. "Oh Antonio, you love-struck fool~" Francis mused. "Gilbert, please let James go. You're making him uncomfortable." Lily said, Gilbert let me go. I sighed in relief, "Thank you." I said softly, "So, James...You said you were from Hearts, huh? I frequently visit Hearts but I haven't seen your face before." Gilbert said, his crimson eyes travelled around my body as if he's looking for something (or as if he was imagining something else). A smirk suddenly appeared on his pale face, "Oh, I see~"

"W-what?!"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind me, James." his smirk still plastered on his face. I decided not to pay attention to him (and his motives). "Have tea with us, James." Francis invited, I reluctantly agreed. Antonio offered me a pastry while Lily poured tea for me. 

I concluded that my stay here would be a bit longer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters would be about Norway and Romania's flashback, then we'd be back to the present when America would be meeting up with England again. Forgive me for the slow updates, I'm working on a crossover fanfic as I write this one too.
> 
> Thank you for your support, have a great day, Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

♥

It was a terrible time to be in Hearts this time of year. Apparently, a summer festival was being celebrated and the streets were packed with locals and visitors from the other three kingdoms. The atmosphere was already hot, but the crowds of people in the streets made the heat worse, I'm almost tempted to take off my cloak to cool off.

Most of the locals were dressed up in Japanese traditional clothing, it vaguely reminded me of the festivals Japan celebrated in spring and summer.   
I walked around the kingdom, sightseeing, viewing items that were being sold in various booths, trying to avoid any contact with anyone, that is until I bumped into someone. I didn't even see the person draw out his sword, a blade was suddenly pointed at my neck. I slowly raised my hands, "Oh, sorry! I'm sorry, mister!" the man apologized and lowered his blade, I took in his appearance, his playful blue eyes, his blonde hair sticking out in all directions, and the mischievous grin on his face. "Heh, me and my instincts. Are you okay, sir?"

The gods hated me, even in another universe, I just had to bump into the person who looked and sounded exactly like him. I didn't say anything, but I stiffly nodded and went past him. "Are you sure, man?" he grabbed my cloak. He just had to grab my cloak. I spun around, blood rushing to my ears, I kneed him in the stomach and judo-flipped the bigger man, pinning him to the ground using my knee. He groaned in pain, "Sorry. Instincts." I said, a small feeling of satisfaction swelled in my chest. "Oh dear, Matthias!" a small man gasped, behind him was a taller, intimidating man. Both of their appearance were similar to their counterparts in my universe, though their clothes were a bit different. Both of them approached the two of us, I got off of him and stood away. The small man sighed, " We left you for one minute and you get into trouble the moment we left." The Sweden look-a-like said (and he actually nailed the accent too.). 

They both helped Matthias up, "I'm okay Tino. I could stand," Matthias wobbled a bit. Tino looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched up together, "Who are you, sir? You can't just do such a thing to a ten of Spades, unless you're a rank higher than him." he glared at me, now he was just as intimidating as Sweden. 

"Tch. I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." I said as I walked away. Suddenly, my cloak was pulled and I was pushed to the ground, Tino was hovering over me, his purple eyes glowing with fury as he pointed a dagger at my neck. "I'm afraid that you're going to come with us." he said with a sickly sweet smile. By this time, the crowds have already cleared out, forming a large circle around the four of us. Some of the Heartian guards have left their posts and began to observe us, ready to act if we cause further trouble.

"Look," I said, "we're going to make a scene here if you don't let me go. I'm a busy man, so why don't you just forget you ever saw me and I'll be out of your hair." He still pinned me to the ground, I groaned mentally.  
Of course it just had to come to this.  
I flicked my wrist and white energy blew the other man off of me. I took that chance to escape, I ran towards the startled crowd, when the guards thought that I was targeting the citizens, they all formed a blockade to stop me. However, I went right and jumped on a wooden crate, then bounced off a tent and climbed up a house, moving constantly and quickly. I think recall America saying that this was called parkour, but I call it running away...with style. 

I heard the angry cries of the guards and the three men behind me, I glanced back and confirmed that they were following me. I was already slowing down, using my magic taxed me. With one last surge of energy, I used it to teleport myself out of the kingdom.

♣

I was being followed. I don't know who was following me, but I could feel their powerful presence. I was supposed to go to the Kingdom of Clubs, but I got lost trying to run away from this mysterious pursuer. I don't know how long I have been running, probably a few hours had passed since I became aware that I was being followed. I glanced back behind me once again, I knew that someone was there, whoever they were, they were veiled by powerful magic.

"Cheerio!" 

I screamed (not like a little girl. Definitely not like a little girl), in blind panic I kicked at the general direction of the voice's origin. "Woah, watch it, mister!" the voice was cheery and young, I also identified the accent to be British? "What?" I whirled around and saw a young boy, about twelve years old. He had corn yellow hair under his black hood, bright blue eyes shimmering with mischeif, and unbelievably thick eyebrows almost similar to England's. In fact, he had an uncanny resemblance to England's little brother, Sealand. "Hi there! Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to, I swear! I sensed strong magic so I followed it and the magic seemed to come from you. You're not from this universe, aren't you?" the boy asked and circled me curiously, his tail swishing back and forth. 

_Okay, who is this kid? Does he know where I really came from or is he just bluffing?_

"...What?" it was all that came out of my mouth. The kid flashed me a smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he crouched down and began to pick grass, " What are you doing?" I asked, "Nothing. I'm just a bit bored. I know that you're looking for your friend, and I'm sorry to tell you that he isn't where you were going. But I can assure you that he's already found by your other friend, America."  
I stared at him, how did he find out who we are? Why does he know America? Is this kid some kind of demon that eats entities that comes from other dimensions? "Why do you know him?"

"America? I met him earlier, saying that he was looking for his friends. He was a nice lad, very friendly and energetic, almost like Gilbert!" he giggled, and sat on the ground. "He also said that if I saw a man with a cute hat and a red coat, or a man with a cross hair clip and a weird curl, I tell them where I saw America so that they could go to him." the boy looked up to me, "I guess you're that man that he was looking for."

"Wait, he's looking for me? Do you know why?"

"Nope. But I think it has something to do with your other friend, England."

"This is bad. Can you take me to him, please?"

The boy stood up and patted the dust off of his hoodie, "Sure! But first," he stuck out his hand, " I'm Peter Kirkland, Joker in training!" I reluctantly shook his hand, " I'm Romania. I assume you already know who I really am."

"Yeah I do! Come on, you slow poke!" he gestured for me to follow. I walked behind Peter, letting him lead the way.

"By the way, do you sparkle?"

"No I don't!"

♠

The sun had already set when Peter finally led me to America. I found the American boy holding a stick with a marshmallow stuck on the tip over the campfire he made, "America! I found your friend!" Peter exclaimed, the American looked up and grinned, " Romania, dude! It's good to see you, man! Thanks for finding him, little dude." he walked up to me and handed me his stick, "Want some smores? I still have plenty of marshmallows to toast, but I wish I had crackers and chocolate to make a sandwich."

I took the stick and ate the marshmallow at the tip, " Have you found England?" I asked, my mouth was full of gooey marshmallow so I guess it came out as, "Av oo fun enl'nd?"  
"Um, I don't know what you just said." America laughed, "He's probably wondering about your friend, England. Can I have some marshmallows, Mr. America?" Peter chirped. America handed the boy a marshmallow, "Oh, is that right dude?" he asked me, to which I answered with nodding furiously. America glanced to his side, "He's...alright, I guess. I found him in Spades." he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and swallowed the marshmallow in my mouth, "Tell me the whole story." I said. America took a deep breath and began telling me what England was doing in Spades, but I could tell that he left some of the details out for some reason.

By the time he was finished telling me his story, Peter had already ate half of the marshmallows from the pack. I clasped my hands together and inhaled deeply, "So, he's posing as the Queen of Spades because the real queen went on a quest to eliminate some kind of threat, but still hasn't returned which is why England couldn't leave that easily."

"Yep. That's pretty much it."

"That's not good."

"Yeah, the king keeps on being lovey dovey with him, it makes me feel really weird." America grumbled, I raised an eyebrow, "No, I am not talking about your jealousy, America. I am talking about the link between our world and theirs."

"I am not jealous!" America defended, "Are too," Peter laughed, the American began to whine that he wasn't jealous. Gosh, this kid can't be more obvious. "Alright, alright. That is the least of our worries right now, we have bigger problems to deal with. For one, we need to return England to our world or else it will be the end of this world."

"I now understand what threat the Queen had to take care of, he's trying to fix a hole in the multiverse that someone made. I have read a situation similar to this in the past, but I never expected it to happen in reality." I explained, America's face was grim when I looked at him. "But, what are we going to do? England is practically trapped in the castle, there's no way that we could sneak him out."  
I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Didn't you say that he wanted to meet up with us here by the end of the week?"

"Yeah, he told me that four days ago."

" _Bine_ , we have three days until then. We could convince him to come with us, but we need to find a way to take him with us without dooming this world-ACK!"

I was cut off when something heavy fell on me. Scratch that, someone fell on me like a damn meteorite. I groaned and pushed off the man who fell on me. " You didn't have to push that hard." The man grumbled, I immediately recognized him. "Nor! What are you doing here?" he dusted off his cloak and glared at me. "I got into trouble in Hearts."

"Woah, you got thrown in jail too?" America laughed.

"Almost. Don't tell me that you escaped from prison-"

"Hell yeah I just escaped from prison."

Norway facepalmed, "I don't know how Canada and England put up with you." he sighed heavily, "What are we doing here anyway?" Nor asked, "Well," said America," Iggy told me that he'd meet up with here outside of Spades a few days ago. We still need to go get Canada, though. Wher'd he go again?"

"He went east, to the Kingdom of Diamonds." I said.

"How'd you know that?"

"We have been to the other three kingdoms, right? Well, I was supposed to be at Clubs but-anyway, it's just a gut feeling."

"Well, let's follow that gut feeling in the morning," America yawned and stretched, "Let's go look for him first thing in the morning." he then went inside a tent (which I assume that he made from the materials from the pouch I gave him). "Hey, Nor-" I turned and saw the Norwegian asleep on the ground. I rolled my eyes and conjured up a blanket and laid it on him. I sat down near the campfire, "Cheerio." I jumped at bit and whirled my head around and saw Peter smiling at me mischievously. "Didn't mean to scare you, mister Romania."

"I thought you already went home," I hissed.

"I would but, I want to see how your adventure goes."

"Don't make it sound like this is a story."

"Who knows, this might be just a story being read and we are just characters made by someone in another universe."

"... _Copil_ , don't make me think."

"I won't. It's for you to decide."

Peter floated down next to me. "You should go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that you don't want to go home?"

"Yep. Like I said, I wanna see how your adventure goes."

I decided to let the kid stay. I leaned against the tree behind me and shut my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. But the longer chapters will begin in the next update. I decided to just put Romania and Norway's chapter together because they were short.
> 
> Anyway, have a great day my dudes
> 
> Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

♦

King Francis was very... eccentric, I suppose. He'd wink at me at every chance he got, place his hand on places where I don't want anyone touching, basically, he'd flirt with me every second I spent in Diamonds, even with his queen present! (Lili told me that she was fine with Francis flirting with me, as she saw Francis as an older brother, not as her husband. Marriages work here differently compared to my universe.) 

On the day I arrived in the palace, Lili immediately prepared a room for me, dressed me in clothes that would've put every monarch and noble in the renaissance to shame. She also made me her royal guest, even if I told her that it wasn't necessary, that I wasn't going to stay for long in the kingdom, but the young queen insisted. I couldn't say no to her, that'd be very rude, and she was very kind to me, so I accepted her offer in the end.

As of now, I was eating breakfast with the King, Queen, Jack and Ace of Diamonds. The vast dining hall had a long golden table in the middle, gemstones embezzled the table, the chairs were cushioned with velvet, making it seem ike I'm sitting on a throne rather than a dining chair. When the food was finally served...God knows how they did it, but in under twenty minutes, they managed to cook a whole banquet. I couldn't even imagine how they handled parties and balls. Everything was just, fancy and sophisticated, it reminded me of France's style and taste. 

"So, what do you think of your stay here, James?" Francis asked, a suggestive smirk spread on his face. "Oh, um...well, it's just...fancy." 

_You're really a wizard of words._

"Ah, I'm very glad to hear that." the king said and took a sip from his glass. I nervously poked at my food, it looked absolutely tasty, and smelled like heaven, but I didn't have the appetite. I was too busy worrying about my companions, I had no idea what they were doing, where they were and how they were holding up. I suppose that I probably got lucky, but the thought of the others in trouble didn't make me feel good. Lili probably noticed that I haven't touched my food, so she asked, "James? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah. Just... surprised, is all. I usually don't have this much for breakfast, eh."

"I see. Well, is there anything that you might want to request?"

"What? Oh no! I don't have any requests."

"Please, I insist. You're my guest and my friend, you could ask anything you'd like."

I thought for a moment. Anything that I'd like, huh.

"What about pancakes?"

♠

I did get my pancakes. Tasted like heaven. I excused myself from the dining hall and went to the garden to get some fresh air. Out of all the places in the palace, I liked the garden the best.

The marigolds and dandelions were beautiful, but the real gems of the garden were the golden roses. The petals seemed to be made out of pure gold, it was something that I don't see back in my place. I walked towards the gazebo in the middle of the garden and sat down in one of the chairs. I closed my eyes and inhaled, then I breathed out. I understood why King Francis spends most of his time in the garden, it was really peaceful here.

"Pfft. Dude, you have got to be-OW!"

"SHHH! What if it isn't Canada, we'll be in so much trouble if we get caught."

_Well, that peace didn't last for long._

I groaned and walked over to the ominous bush near the gazebo. I parted the leaves and saw America, Romania, Norway and... Sealand?

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed. My brother broke out into laughter, "Dude, haha, Canada! What are you, haha, what are you wearing?" he asked me in-between laughs. I glared at him, "It isn't important. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We've come to pick you up. We found England." Norway informed me.

"What? Where is he, eh?"

"He's in Spades, but he told us to meet up with him at midnight at the eastern wall."

"Oh, that's great. And, erm...who might you be?" I asked the boy who had a tail and horns that were very similar to the Joker Gilbert.  
"I'm Peter Kirkland, Joker in training!" the boy chirped, I smiled and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Peter."

"A pleasure as well, Mr. Canada." he shook my hand. "I should say farewell to the king and queen first before I go. It's rude not to." I told them.

"Wait, you made contact with the king and queen of Diamonds?" Norway asked, my face flushed and I sheepishly nodded. Norway facepalmed, "I don't know why I even told you not to talk to anyone." he mumbled.  
"You should come with me, they'd probably welcome you warmly, like they did to me." I told them, "But, what if they don't?"America asked.

"Don't worry, they will."

♣

"Guests! Guests!" The king of Diamonds clapped happily, "Prepare a feast at once!" he exclaimed, "Um...Y-your highness, I don't think-" I began but he cut me off.

"Hush, mon cher! These are your friends, no? Then I shall welcome them warmly into my kingdom. A friend of yours is a friend of mine." the king patted my shoulder, Lili smiled softly while her brother, the Jack of Diamonds, glared at my brother and friends. "Miss Lili!" Peter exclaimed, he flew towards the young queen. "Peter! It's been a while!" she cried and hugged the joker. "It has been a long time! I missed the sandwiches you make for me every time I visit." The two chatted and caught up with each other.

The king was fussing with my friends, Norway didn't look too happy with the king's poking about. Francis led us back to the dining hall, chattering nonsense about his castle and kingdom. "Prepare breakfast for our guests! We shall let them experience the warm hospitality of Diamonds!" the king cried, and all of the servants and staff in the kitchen immediately went to work. Plates and golden utensils were brought out and set, the table, was spotless in an instant (with a little help with magic, of course), appetizers enough for a whole village were served, and we just sat in our chairs as the castle staff prepared for a banquet.

As soon as the main course was served, America wolfed down his food in lightning speed. The others seemed to enjoy the food as well, I was glad that I told them to come with me. I enjoyed a small slice of lemon pie, since I was still a little full from the pancakes that I had earlier.

King Francis tried to strike up a conversation with the other nations, "So, what are your names anyway?" he asked, eyeing my brother and the other two nations. America swallowed his food and began to speak, "Oh, the name's Ame-ack!" I had to kick his foot so that he wouldn't say his name out loud. My eyes met his and I sent a silent message to him.

_Don't tell him your name. Also, be more respectful. He's a king, y'know._

"... Excuse me, what were you going to say?" the king asked. America straightened his posture and set his utensils down the table,

"Erm, I was going to say that my name is...Allen, your highness." he said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. He shot me a glare. I'll get you back for that, his eyes seemed to say. I only rolled my eyes and resumed eating my pie. "Ah, what a lovely name!" the king exclaimed, " I'm sure that you also have a lovely face to go with that name."

Romania stopped eating his dessert, Norway set his fork down and cautiously glanced at America and King Francis. Silence suddenly hung in the air, minus the chatting queen and joker. The King of Diamonds raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?" 

I thought of several excuses to save the other nations, but I was empty. "Erm, I don't think that you'd like to see our faces." Norway's calm voice broke the silence. I almost sighed in relief.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because, we are infected with a disease. It is why we cover our faces, to stop others from gawking and judging our appearances."

"Oh dear! How awful, what is this disease?"

"It's...a sickness that had been running in our family. It's very infectious, so we try to stay away from crowds as much as possible."

"Tragic." the king raised his hand over his forehead, "Such poor, poor men! What can I do to help you?" he cried. "Ah, there's no need-"

"Hush, James. I'm sure that I could do something to help your brothers."

I could see America shaking in my peripheral vision, possibly trying not to laugh.What an ass.

"No, no, I am sure we have troubled you enough. We have to go back to Hearts, my...brothers have looked for me because, our mother...died."

_Man, I'm a terrible liar._

King Francis blinked, the gasped in horror, "Oh, you poor things! You have gone though so much hardships, it moves my heart!" He stood up and raised his cup, "I, King Francis, will do everything in my power to help you get back home to grieve for your mother."

I inhaled deeply, this'll be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I mean the idea has been bugging me to no end, but I'd probably lose interest in writing it and I am torn between continuing it or not.


End file.
